Alabasta's Secret
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Quand un Crocodile voit un Marimo.
Il regardait les personnes qu'il avait réussit à prendre au piège, et par hasard à tous les endormir. Son regard passant du corps de la jeune femme rousse, à celui du jeune homme au nez étrangement long. Il s'attarda sur le corps d'un des jeunes hommes, et finit par ouvrir la cage en granit marin, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun ne soit réveillé. Et sans un bruit passa au-dessus des corps endormis de l'amiral de la marine, et du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Il prit le corps qu'il voulait sur son épaule, et ressorti, veillant à bien refermer la cage. Et il partit vers un autre lieu.

* * *

Le jeune homme se réveillait lentement, ouvrant les yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle était avant. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas ses camarades autour de lui, et senti comme un froid sur sa peau. Baissant le regard, il remarqua qu'il était en boxer, il voulut alors se relever, mais ses poignets avaient l'air attachés, et relevant le regard, il remarqua que c'était effectivement le cas, ses poignets étant attachés au barreaux d'un lit. Un très grand lit, on aurait pu amener une dizaine de personnes.

-Oh, tu es réveillé.

La porte avait claqué, et l'homme attaché avait tourné son regard vers celle-ci voyant le nouvel arrivant, il n'en fut presque pas surpris. Après tout, ils étaient tombés dans un piège au sein même de son casino.

-Crocodile...

Il avait froncé les sourcils, et s'était rebellé, essayant à tout prix de se libérer des liens.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Roronoa Zoro.

-Où sont mes sabres ?

Le grand brun, détourna un instant le regard vers un coin sombre de la pièce, à l'opposé du lit. Le vert avait suivi le regard, et remarqua ses sabres, posés contre le mur, il soupira un instant de joie, de les voir non loin de lui. Il reporta néanmoins son regard sur Crocodile.

-Où sont mes nakamas ?

-Au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Et ils sont sains et saufs, du moins pour l'instant.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, à l'entente des bonnes nouvelles, quoique, ils étaient toujours enfermés, et il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose. De plus, il était attaché, à moitié nu, et désarmé.

-Fait chier.

Le brun rit, et assez fort. Tout en venant s'asseoir, sur le bord du lit. Il glissa sa main le long de la joue du vert, qui essaya de le mordre. Il avait une nouvelle fois rit, et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du jeune homme.

-Que vas-tu me faire ?

-Trois fois rien.

Il rit encore, passant sa main sur le torse de Zoro, la glissant jusqu'au caleçon de ce dernier, qui frémit, et essaya de se débattre. Crocodile, caressa le membre du vert à travers le caleçon, tout en souriant. Crocodile s'amusait, tandis que le vert, lui, gémissait faiblement, essayant au possible de se défendre. Mais cela était impossible, les mains attachées, le membre caressé, la bouche possédée par une autre. Le plus âgé, finit par complètement déshabiller les deux corps. Il présenta trois doigts à l'antre buccal du vert, qui ne les prit pas tout de suite en bouche. Mais par force, finit par les accueillir. Il les suçota alors pour les lubrifier, c'était quand même son cul en jeu, s'il voulait marcher après. Ainsi, une fois assez humidifiés, Crocodile, mit alors ses doigts, entre les fesses de Zoro le préparant ainsi à une prochaine intrusion, beaucoup plus grosse. Après quelque minutes, le brun, sentant le vert détendu, enlèva ses doigts, posant sa main sur le flan, il glissa son membre dans l'antre chaude de Zoro. Il attendit tout de même que le bretteur des Mugiwara soit habitué à sa présence pour commencer, de long va et viens, dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Allant crescendo, les coups de bassin se firent plus vifs. Et l'orgasme arriva, bien vite. Reprenant sa respiration, Crocodile finit par sortir son membre de l'antre de chaud de Roronoa Zoro, il détacha aussi, les mains du vert et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il prit un cigare, l'alluma et le fuma tranquillement.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Une envie.

Zoro, se mit assit, avant de se lever et d'attraper ses vêtements. Il alla aussi récupérer ses sabres au fond de la salle.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

-Je suis libre, et je pourrais te tuer, maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes armes.

Le brun, éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas avec tes cures dents que tu me feras mal.

Le vert fronça les sourcils, avança lentement, s'assit sur le bassin du croco, dégaina son sabre, et le planta au niveau du cœur. Un sourire malsain, s'afficha sur le visage du plus âgé.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

Le vert parut quelque peu surpris, en voyant, le corps se transformer en sable et s'écarter autour de l'arme.

-Un fruit du démon.

-Et oui, le Suna Suna no Mi. Je suis un homme sable.

-Je vois...

Le vert se releva, et le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit finissant son cigare. Zoro, se déplaça vers la fenêtre, regardant dehors la nuit tomber. Tout d'un coup, le bâtiment trembla. Crocodile se releva vite, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le plafond se fissura au-dessus de la tête de Roronoa, et finit par tomber. Alors, le vert surpris, ferma les yeux, mais ne sentis rien. Les rouvrant alors, il remarqua que Crocodile l'avait protégé. Le brun le prit un peu plus contre lui et partie du bâtiment, sauvant ainsi le vert. Ils étaient seuls, un peu plus loin.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-Tu devrais me remercier.

-Je suis un ennemi.

-Et alors ?

-T'aurais dû me laisser.

-Je ne peux pas laisser un aussi bon coup, mourir.

Zoro ne répondit pas, choqué par les paroles du brun. Ce dernier s'éloigna, lui faisant un signe de main.

-On se reverra, Roronoa.

Et il disparut dans la nuit.


End file.
